powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Rachael Faraday
Rachael Faraday is the daughter of Lumi Faraday. She’s a powerful psychic and a genius in her own right, following in her mother’s footsteps. Although she exercises her powers, she's no fighter, not anymore. Appearance Rachael is a very unassuming girl. She has shoulder length, blonde, wavy hair, and like her mother, purple eyes- although she covers her eyes with special contacts, to avoid being found. She usually wears plain clothing, and can often be found wearing the grey school uniform of the small school she goes to on the Faraday Isles, one which just has a different uniform from the others. Personality Rachael is fairly quiet, a little shy, and a studious girl. Her work-play balance swings a bit too much to work, and it interferes with her social life as much as her shyness and social standing. Lumi often tells her to make friends, but she finds it difficult to. Rachael is a very hard worker, and will happily help others if asked to help, which often leaves her doing the duties in the classroom at the end of the day more than anybody else, in fact, it’s left to her all the time. She enjoys the time alone to think though. She often displays a level of intelligence greater than that of both Alber Eichmann and Victoria Charters, and can almost match the intellectual might of Lumi, Eadda, Marcella, and Mai. Rachael often feels lonely. After an event in her past caused her life to dramatically change, a change even Lumi couldn't stop, she disappeared from the public eyes, and started her public life under a new name, never allowing herself to be seen publically with Lumi. She keeps the fact she is Lumi's daughter a secret, as well as her past, as if she was found out, she would have to deal with that pain again. Rachael gets on really well with her friends in high school, and elderly folk around the city. She always helps them, though usually gets left to do the after-school tasks, and enjoys helping the teachers. Rachael isn’t one of the Elite Seven because she never fights. She's just not the fighting type, even though she trains her powers more than anybody at home. She wants to know as much about her powers and psionics as she can, so she can help others, especially those suffering from Michelle Syndrome. Because of her training and powers though, she could take any of the Elite Seven in a fight. This became evident when Alber was following her one day. Rachael completely bypassed his mental shield, and removed her presence from his mind and powers completely until she was far away. Background At a time Lumi has finished her compilation of psionics, had put together many arguments and presentations for it, and was close to mastering her powers, she became bored, and felt that, after the everything she's done, even her drive to find Michelle wasn’t enough. Eadda suggested something crazy to her, after Lumi spoke to her of her boredom. Eadda suggested to Lumi to have a child, somebody to take care of, and to think of constantly. There was her search for her sister, the search for a cure of Michelle Syndrome, there was her Faraday Isles and Psychic School to run, but Lumi could do all of these things without too much trouble. A child would be something different entirely- an emotional connection in the present. Lumi thought about it, and agreed. ”How can I take care of an island full of kids, without knowing what it’s like to take care of one?” Lumi mused. But Lumi couldn’t be bothered with the usual child-making process, claiming it was too long, and too much of a bother. So, using her powers, she created Rachael, but to make her not a clone, added addition genetic information to her. Lumi made herself pregnant, and gave birth to Rachael the usual time later. Lumi actually found it difficult to raise her at first, it was something of a challenge. Though, help from Eadda, she managed just fine. Lumi began to understand what her own parents went through for the first time in her life, as she was being told of Rachael reading minds carelessly, and having to tell her off about it. Eadda had seen many forms of love from Lumi- the love of a daughter, the love of a sister, the love of a friend, the love of a ruler, and the love of a teacher, but now she was seeing something in Lumi she had never seen before, the love of a parent. Lumi grew to understand children, and felt more confident than ever about her Faraday Isles. Rachael enjoyed reading from a very young age, and enjoyed playing games with Lumi and Eadda. She always lost, but it made her think so hard, her intelligence grew quickly. When Rachael was 5, Lumi began to teach her the workings of psionics at a basic level, and showed her how to use her own powers. Rachael struggled at first, but quickly got the hang of it. Rachael possessed the rare power to sense the mental attributes of others, a power Lumi herself grew up with. After this, Rachael found she could control the workings of psionics and brains. With Eadda’s help, Lumi became a great mother. Though, Lumi’s own personality did get in the way at times- her habit of spending unearthly hours in a lab when onto something, her random behaviour, and her depression, often lead to difficult moments which Rachael couldn’t understand. It was a times like these, Eadda would take care of her. Eadda, using her time manipulation, loved playing tricks on Rachael, and even spent a lot of time training her. Rachael one day, saw through Eadda’s power. She didn’t beat her trick, but understood it. Rachael’s insight was incredible, and the accuracy of the powers was equally as great. Rachael’s powers were all based around the workings of psionics, the mind, and brain it seemed, a very powerful set of abilities, Lumi thought to herself. Rachael was a young bundle of energy, and from a young age loved psionics, and loved training with Lumi. She was extremely skilled, especially after being put through Lumi's harsh training from the age of 4. Rachael entered the regional Psionic Combat tournament, and won it at the age of seven- she was amazing. She kept winning match after match, tournament after tournamet. Her skill and pwoer was undeniable. By the time she was nine, she had ploughed through the junior tournaments, winning a plethera of trophies and medals, and had won the Junior Psionics World Championship (JPWC) twice. People began to say it was unfair however, before she entered JPWC the seond time, calling her too good for her age, some even saying she was too good because she was a Faraday... "That smug-ass bitch of a kid is ruining the sport! Kick her out!" "She's a f***ing Faraday! It's unfair, get her out the juniors!" "HA! I hope she actually DOES break a leg in one of her matches!" "She crushed my son's dream! Ban her!" "I don't care if she's a kid, she should know better after so many matches! I'd vote to ban her!" "Screw you brat! I hope you die! Stop killing my fun!" "If you don't pull out I'll kill you!" Rachael faced comments like this in newspapers, on the news, in letters sent to her, on social media, and in forums... It was painful to face. She was only following her dream but it seemed nobody but those closest to her were happy about it. Rachael kept fighting though, hoping it would blow over, but the more she appeared, the worse it got. Early on in her nineth year, she moved out of he junior league, hoping it would quell the anger. Lumi fought publically against these claims, defending Rachael day after day, but it was no use, the PWC fans wouldn't be swayed. Even some of the PWC commitee stayed quiet. Again, she won every match through her personal skill she developed, but it was no good, as she did was fan the flames, proving that because she was a Faraday, she was just naturally too good... She once again won not only the JPWC but the WPC when she was nine. Rachael spent many nights crying when she was ten. The comments that were thrown at her were too painful too look at now, but her love of Psionics was too great, and she kept fighting, ans kept winning. But... During her third match at the WPC when she was ten, her opponent was taunting her, insulting her and Lumi, and generally being unpleasant. Rachael was getting emotional, after her opponent said something very unpleasant about Lumi, Rachael hit them with an attack... But it was too powerful... Rachael's attack broke thorugh the shielding easily, and hit her opponent. She broke their ribs, burst their lung, and sent them flying with force across the stadium. Rachael immediate knew what she had done. The match was quickly called off, and Marcella pulled Rachael out of the ring. Rachael was distraught for the longest time, in fact, she was pale and silent until the moment she heard her opponent survive. It was an accident, an honest accident. But it was no use, the damage was done. Rachael was hounded on line never before, to the point she couldn't she her face in public for being called an attempted murderer. One day, Rachael was in tears, and Lumi comforted her. There was nothing Lumi could do now, not without erasing Rachael's history completely... And there was no way Rachael could do anything to change it around. Rachael and Lumi agreed on a plan- a difficult one, but the only way they could handle things. Rachael then disappeared from the publi eye, and Lumi started the rumor she had left to live with relatives abroad. Though when confronted about it in an interview, Lumi just says "she's living a happy life." Rachael though, had actually reentered into the Faraday Isles and Psychic School under a different name- Maia Shelton, with a history falsified by Lumi herself. With Lumi's power, they could still do everything they did together, it wouldn't affect Rachael's relationship with Lumi, Eadda, and Marcella at all, they just couldn't be seen together in public. Rachael grew her hair out from how short she had it, and got special contacts from Lumi to change the purple of her eyes. Rachael, under the alias of Maia, now attends a small, privately run High School, one which ran by a friend of Lumi. It's an experimental school, to see if lower student numbers and closer student-teacher relations actually helps academic, and general performance. She gets on well there, and although she has become shy, she's made friends, good ones. She gets on well with the elderly folk in town, and likes to help anybody she can, to make up for almost taking somebodies life away. When not going out with her friends, Rachael often does the after school tasks in the classroom and helps the teachers. She likes the quiet at the end of the day to think, but can't help feeling lonely. She always joins Lumi, Eadda, Marcella and Mai in their weekly gaming nights. She never wins, but puts up a really good fight. Rachael spends some night of the week sharing a bed with her mother, to stave off the loneliness. She spends weekends generally on her own, reading in libraries, or in the museums. She had only ever confided her true identify with her closest and best friend, Amy Haywood, having given her a powerful, impassable psychic shield. Recently, two of her friends, including Amy, and three others, at her school are looking to start and participate in Psychic Combat. She hopes they do well, but Amy realises that it's painful for Rachael to even think about it. Quotes Powers Being the daughter of Lumi Faraday, it's safe to say Rachael has some mighty power. In fact, her own powers relate to the working of the mind and psionics. On top of this, she has enhanced intelligence and a psychic shield herself. *Enhanced Intelligence *Psychic Shield To go into further detail about her powers. Rachaels powers are related to the very workings of the mind and psionics. She can actually affect someone's mind and powers directly- no saves, no resistance (unless you're powerful enough yourself). To start off with, she can sense the attributes of your brain and mind, and discover the statistics, function, workings and flaws of your mind and powers in an instant. Then, she can control you brain, and on top of that, psychic energy, psychics waves, and psychic elements. If that wasn't enough, she can create and manipulate mental shields, allowing her to bypass your defense with ease, and then she can use her telepathy without resistance, and even falsify psionic information. She also inherited, telekinesis and teleportation from Lumi. *Brain Manipulation *Mental Attribute Sense *Mental Shield Manipulation *Psionic Detection *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychic Falsification *Psychic Wave Manipulation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Lumi trained Rachael in the art of Kuka-mahken, an incredibly difficult fighting style originating from Psychena. She managed to get a hang of it just around when she turned nine, and quickly learnt to use it effectively from then. *Kuka-mahken Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet